Revolver Cheetah
| |perks = Intense Training (Perception and Endurance) Rapid Reload Quick Draw Nerves of Steel Gunslinger Cowboy Finesse Run 'n' Gun Hand Loader Walker Instinct Terrifying Presence Lord Death Life Giver Just Lucky I'm Alive |derived = Hit Points: 450 Damage Threshold 16}} Revolver Cheetah, born June 6 2244, Capital Wasteland, Washington D.C Ruins, is a Russian-American gunslinger and vigilante wandering the US wasteland in search for criminals to torment. Background Vladimir Adams, born during a Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave conflict, June 6, 2244 in the D.C ruins inside the Capital Wasteland to a mother he never got to know as he was taken from his parents early in his childhood, needless to say had a rather harsh childhood. He was adopted by a married pair of caravan owners named Lock Adams and Yvone Adams. During his youth he joined Lock and Yvone in long trips throughout the wastes, learning basic economy et cetera. This all changed when in the age of 16 in 2260, his parents was killed at his presence by a group of fiends when the trio tried their shot at reaching the mojave wasteland in a year long expidition. They were that close to Vegas too. The fiends with a small sense of morality left, didn't think the kid was a threat and allowed him to live, believing that he wouldn't be a threat, or perhaps too chemmed up to notice him. This was an error of judgement. As they found everything they were interested in and turned around, Vladimir saw a Colt 45. Single Action Army Revolver yet to be taken from the caravan bags. He took it and shot every single one of the raiders during a storm of rage. He ultimately fell in love with the 45. and has kept it with him ever since. From that day, he trained almost every single day, learning how to toy around with the revolver (spinning tricks) and how to use it to its best potential. Vigilante 'Starting out' Around the age of 19 in 2263, Vladimir started a "career" as a vigilante, mercilessly killing any fiend, raider or thief he saw. In order to keep buying bullets, he took the money from those he killed. He justifies this by saying At the begining of his "career", he had a rather bad time, often needing to escape before he was killed and sometimes he even got mortaly injured. But he didn't back down. As time went by, year by year, he eventually became so skilled with his revolver and his "career" that people who knew about him started calling him "Revolver Cheetah". Revolver because he is unnaturaly skilled with a revolver and cheetah because he's as agile as one. At the age of 28 in 2271, Revolver Cheetah began to suffer from natural accelerated aging, aging much faster than normal humans. 'Battle at Hoover Dam' During the first battle at Hoover Dam in 2277, Revolver Cheetah was hired by the NCR to fight Caesar's Legion with them. This started his part-time career as a mercenary. Cheetah only takes jobs if it involves fighting criminals, and to him, the Legion wasn't a tribal empire, but a giant criminal organization. His payment was that the NCR would ignore all his past and future vigilante actions. During the battle, Cheetah was renowned for single handedly storming several squads of legionnaires. Like the rest of the NCR, he eventually had to retreat to boulder city where he stood, shooting surviving legionnaires even as the city exploded around him due to NCR's tactic by using C-4's to destroy the city and the legion with it. 'Strange events in 2281 and 2282' These are strange events in an extra violent Mojave Wasteland as things started to "heat up". *Revolver Cheetah having continued his mercenary and vigilante work after the battle at Hoover Dam, was once hired by a mysterious man calling himself Ullysses to track down a courier and send him a message. He eventually found The Courier in goodsprings and delivered the message. *Revolver Cheetah would meet The Courier a second and final time after reluctantly accepting a job from The Legion, having heard that he was responsible for the destruction of The Divide. When he met him, the two had a long revolver duel. Eventually, both were so exhausted that they just let eachother go. *Revolver Cheetah, unknowingly and indirectly helped The Courier kill Driver Nephi as he passed around the area, killing fiends for fun. *Revolver Cheetah met and bought Boone a whiskey, feeling that he really needed one. *Revolver Cheetah tried to flirt with Rose Cassidy when he visited the Mojave Outpost. It ended up with a brutal slap to his face. He didn't quite understand why she was so angry. *Revolver Cheetah once bumped into legate Lanius in his travels. For some reason, the legate didn't attack Cheetah. *Revolver Cheetah tried to visit and break into the Sierra Madre, but turned away once he heard plenty of screams and fighting. *Revolver Cheetah backed away from the finals in an arm wrestling contest when a super mutant was his final challenge. *Revolver Cheetah was banned and litteraly thrown out of The Strip when he continiously won using a slot machine. He didn't actually cheat. To come back, he uses his alternate identity, "Vladimir Lenin" to enter. Fortunately, no one seems to know about pre-war communists these days. *Revolver Cheetah met and teached Raul Tejada how to "manipulate fate" by shooting one place only for the bullet to hit another place (riochets). Later they happily went on a massacre, killing plenty of fiends outside Vegas. They shaked hands and never met eachother again. *Revolver Cheetah was involved in the second battle of Hoover Dam where he, unkowingly and by accident during one of his rare missed shots, shot Legate Lanius' weapon. The legate had to pick it up again. He blamed one of his legionnaires and executed him. 'Leaving the Mojave Wasteland' In the year 2284, seeing that the violent Mojave was calming down, Revolver Cheetah followed leads to the organization that knowingly or unknowingly murdered his adoptive parents and as such wandered into Great Khan terretory in the Wyoming Wasteland and started to fight raiders and other criminals in the area while slowly tracking down the ones really responsible for his adoptive parents' death. Involvement with Outer Heaven (WIP) 'Wyoming' After Revolver Cheetah left the Mojave Wasteland, he continued his mercenary and vigilante work in the Wyoming Wasteland, feeling that they needed him more due to the massive raider threat (Great Khans included) and other forms of criminal activity. When he first arrived in Wyoming in 2284, his first action was to kill Great Khan warriors patrolling the roads, seeking caravans to hoard. He spent his first year in Wyoming killing Great Khans and other raiders in Western Wyoming. Eventually, he became the Great Khans' most wanted. During his second year (2285), he escaped Great Khan land as he was constantly being hunted down and went to Northern Wyoming where he helped protect small communities from raiders and at times joined local militas assaulting raider forts. Around the same time, he teamed up with Special Agent CRONOS, Marcus White and Lachlan Hoffmann to hunt down remaining raiders. He also finally got revenge against those responsible for his adoptive parents' deaths. During his third year (2286), he met remnants of an organization called The Fallen Angels in the ruins of Cheyenne City who had escaped from a massacre in Lincoln City. He helped them contain the ghoul infestation for some months before he went to other communities around and helped them fend of raiders. From there, things pretty much went full circle as he repeated the pattern for a couple of years. 'The Return of the Demon' When Cheetah in 2294 heard that the Demon of The Wastes (Sigvart Knoxon) returned from a nine year long coma after The Fallen Angels' defeat against Caesar's Legion in 2285, he remembered The Fallen Angels and felt that he had to meet the man of the legends. When the two met, they quickly shared a good tone. Cheetah became an "unofficial member" of The Fallen Angels and at times helped them torture criminals and raiders for information, he thus became the "unofficial head interrogator" of The Fallen Angels. He helped them out and was among those outside The Fallen Angels to witness the creation of Outer Heaven. He was eventually hired by Outer Heaven in July 31 to help in the war against the The Great Khans and was an unofficial officer in the battle of Western Albany in December 6. WORK IN PROGRESS Colt 45. SAA Revolver Cheetah has a strange relationship with his revolver. He doesn't give it a name because he believes that would be ignoring what it truly is, which in his words, is a masterpiece. He constantly does tricks with it, even when he's talking with people and if he starts talking about his revolver, he could talk for days if he wasn't interrupted all the time. He has proven to be very skillfull with the revolver, doing tricks with it even in battle, reloading the six bullets in three seconds and even manipulating fate as he "understands the bullets" and can shoot at one place only to then make the bullet hit and go another direction (riochets). He also has two reserve ammunition cases, one for usuall bullets and another one for anti-material bullets which he uses against people with power armor and other forms of heavy armor. Personality Revolver Cheetah has never killed an innocent. He only kills criminals, almost without any regard for how small or large the crime is. He believes that if criminals keep getting mercy, they'll just keep popping up. As such, society needs a person who will show no mercy at all. He's hoping to scare people away from a life of crime. Due to his unfair treatment of criminals, even having went as far as torturing them every now and then and clearly taking pleasure in seeing criminals suffer, his morality is often questioned. Overall, most people aren't capable of calling him good or evil. Cheetah also seems to seperate all actions in war and criminal actions as he seems to forgive war-crimes to plenty extents, a strict believer that all is fair in love and war. Cheetah is also extremely fond of the wild west, keeping some sort of "modern cowboy personality". Even his apparel shows this. One could also state that Cheetah is "carelessly focused." Careless because even in dangerous situations, he'll toy around with his revolver or give long speeches about how the SAA is the greatest gun history has ever seen. However, focused because even as he does this, if he notices a slight hint of interuption or a possible threat, he won't have any second thoughts before he shoots his enemy. Unlike many, Cheetah is aware that he's in a fanfic. Therefore, he has the ability to break the fourth wall. While in actuallity this would make him one of the sanest, if not the sanest in the fanfic, in reality people in the fanfic who hears his fourth wall references simply thinks he's talking rubbish. Quotes Theme songs Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon